


Fanning The Flames

by PhantomMandie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMandie/pseuds/PhantomMandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Reality:  Will Graham is in his first year out of the FBI Acadamy when he catches the eye of Jack Crawford.  His first case on Jack's team shows Will just how much he is going to have to give of himself to catch the killers he seeks.  Will is sent on a vacation to clear his head, where he meets Dr. Hannibal Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannibal fic and my first fanfic in a long while, so I may be a bit rusty. Hopefully you will enjoy going along on this journey with me. I will try to update often. Enjoy, and feel free to leave comments to let me know what you like or what you'd like me to improve on.

Will Graham sat inside the corner cafe drinking his coffee from a porceline white coffe mug.  The taste of the expensive roast was a lot better than what he was used to.  Most of the coffee he was used to drinking was stale, weak Folgers that was left sitting in the pot long after it was first made in the break room of the FBI Headquarters.  Since coming to Europe he had aquired a taste for a quality cup of coffee.  He did not view himself as someone to splurge on the finer things in life, but after that first taste of a proper cup of European coffee he decided that this would be a habit he would continue even upon his return to the United States.  
   
This trip was, after all, supposed to be about relaxing and letting go.  He had come to France just one week ago under orders from Jack Crawford to do just that.  Since arriving he had found the time to relax, however letting go was the harder part.  The thing he needed to, wanted to, forget weighed on his mind constantly.    
   
Not long ago he was a fresh recruit from the FBI Academy.  It was only his first year working at headquarters when he had caught Jack Crawford's eye.  Jack had been looking for new blood and someone with a unique perspective to put on his team.  He found exactly that in Will.    
   
Jack had read several of Will's papers while he was in the academy detailing the profile of some complex serial killers.  He had sought Will out not long after he discovered Will was working at headquarters after graduating the academy.  He told Will that it was because he seemed to know exactly how killers thought and what their purpose was behind the murders they committed.    
   
"You can get into their mind Will.  You know how they do it and why they do it.  You know exactly what they are trying to say.  You've been given a rare gift for understanding the sickest, and most disturbed minds of the human race.  You need to put your gift to good use," he had said.  
   
Will had not needed much convincing.  He was eager to prove himself to Jack, who was somewhat of a celebrity at the FBI.  He knew joining his team would move his career forward and give him better opportunities than he would have otherwise.  He disregarded the fact that it would require him to visit the darker corners of his mind and bring forward unsettling emotions he normally tried to keep locked tightly away.  He trusted that Jack would keep a close watch on him and make sure he wouldn't go too deep into a place that he couldn't come back from.  It only took one case to prove that Jack could not protect Will from just how far his mind could go to identify with the killers they were hunting.  
   
The Minnesota Shrike was the first serial killer Jack asked Will to profile and help capture.  After giving him an extensive history of what was already known about the killer, he put Will's gift to use.  When the killer struck, he let Will examine the bodies of the Shrike's victims before he let his forensic science team on the scene.  Will would ask to be left alone with the victims.  He would close his eyes and instantly transport himself to just before the murders took place.  He became the killer and would recreate every murder in his head.  Through each crime scene he was exposed to, he learned more about the man behind the murders.  He was able to see and feel what his purpose in killing was, how he chose his victims, and the emotions behind each kill. The Shrike's design became Will's own at every crime scene.  Through the power of his empathy, he became the Minnesota Shrike.  
   
It didn't take long for the forensics team and Will to discover evidence and a pattern that led to a suspect.  The suspect was a man named Garret Jacob Hobbs and Jack wanted to move on him fast.  Soon after Hobbs was identified, Jack drove himself and Will to the man's house where he lived with his wife and daughter Abigail.    
   
Jack and Will got out of the car and set off toward the house with their guns drawn planning to break down the door and take Hobbs by surprise.  Hobbs and his daughter emerged before Jack and Will could get near the door.  They were laughing and smiling at one another when they came out, Hobbs with his arm around Abigail's shoulders.  It was obvious they had caught him off guard.    
   
Almost immediately upon seeing Jack and Will, Hobbs' hold around Abigail's shoulders tightened in panic and he forced her back into the recesses of their house.  Will and Jack ran inside after him.  They searched quickly through the rooms of the first floor of the home and found Hobbs and his daughter in the kitchen.  The body of a middle aged women lay on the kitchen floor, a pool of blood growing around her and a large slit cut across her throat.  The Minnesota Shrike was backed against a counter with the bloody knife he had used to murder his wife held to his trembling daughter's throat.  
   
Upon discovering the scene, Will held both of his hands up in the air gun slack in one hand.  Jack stood behind him gun still held at the ready not budging an inch.  
   
"Garrett, I know you don't want to hurt her.  You killed all those girls because you didn't want to hurt your daughter.  You didn't want to loose her so you hurt them instead," said Will eyes pleading with Hobbs.  
   
Hobbs took a moment to regard Will's statement.  For a second Will thought he had gotten through to him.  An unsettling smile spread across Hobb's face.  Hobbs took the knife and made a deep cut across his daughter's throat.  When Abigail dropped to the floor Will took only a moment to take his gun and fire at Hobbs.  Will emptied all of his bullets into Him.  Some of the bullets missed, but most of them hit their target.  
   
"Will that's enough!"  Jack had to shout at him.  
   
Will heard Jack's voice far off in his mind.  It sounded like a distant echo.  He dropped to the ground calmy and held his hands to Abigail's throat to try to stop the bleeding while Jack called for backup and an ambulance.  Blood was spurting on Will from Abigail's cut artery and quickly covering him.  Will looked up at Hobbs and saw the same smile as before plastered on his face.    
   
"Do you see?" said Hobbs looking straight into Will's eyes.  
   
Hobbs then went limp.  Abigail followed not long after.  The paramedics tried to revive her in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, but she was pronounced dead not long after they arrived.  
   
Many people at the FBI congratulated Will for his work on the case in the days following the shooting.  It was being viewed as a success because the killer would no longer claim another victim.  Will begin to see moments pass by him in a blur.  He began to feel numb and isolated himself from his colleagues.

Jack advised Will to see a therapist at the FBI to talk about the shooting.  He told Will that anyone who was involved in taking down a suspect would feel uneasy and would need help coming to terms with ending a life.  Jack was concerned that Will might become unstable due to feelings of guilt.  Will was concerned because he felt a lot of things, but guilt was not one of those emotions.  He kept this to himself though and refused to see the therapist.  He convinced Jack he was fine.  Jack's alternative was to insist Will take a month off and take a trip far away so he could clear his head.  He was sure once Will got away he would have the time he needed to come to terms with the shooting and he would come back ready for the next case.  Will was reluctant, but when he realized Jack would not change his mind he decided to go to France.    
   
Will finished going over the memory in his mind as he did every morning he sat down at the cafe.  The events would continually replay in his head.  He always came to the same conclusion at the end: in a way he was no different than Garrett Jacob Hobbs.  He was not a serial killer but he, like Hobbs, had ended a life.  What made him more uneasy was the fact that killing someone had made him feel like he did when he was analyzing the Shrike's crime scenes.  His normally racing mind had became calm after the life left Hobbs' body.  There was a sense of satisfaction that stirred somewhere deep inside his brain knowing he was responsible for a man's death.  He promised himself he would not let Jack put him in that situation again.  He had gotten too close to becoming like the man who he was supposed to be hunting.  
   
Will eventually got up from the table he was seated at to take his cup and the little coffee that remained inside to the front of the cafe to be cleaned.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure staring at him near the back corner of the room.  When he turned his head to look at the person he discovered the eyes of Garret Hobbs staring back at him with his lips curving into the smile he wore when he died.  His skin was ghostly white and his body revealed bullet holes where he had been shot.  His clothes were covered in dried, amber blood.  
   
"Do you see?"  Echoed Hobbs' voice in Will's head.  
   
Will was too distracted to notice that a man was walking toward him in the opposite direction.  Will continued to stare at the back corner of the room but kept walking and collided with the man.  The coffee that remained in his cup went down the front of the man's three piece suit.  After spilling the coffee Will momentairly looked back to the corner where he had seen Hobbs standing moments before.  There was no one there.  
   
Will turned his full attention to the man he had just bumped into.  
   
"I am very sorry.  Really I am usually not this clumsy.  Let me get some napkins and help clean that off.  I hope you can accept my apology."  
   
Will looked up at the man's face before he went for the napkins. The man was staring at him with a look of mixed curiosity and something else Will couldn't place.  The man turned his head to look at the back corner where Will had been staring and then back to face Will.  
   
"I appreciate and accept your apology.  Some Americans I have previously encountered would have tried to pass the blame to me and not offered any remore," the man said with an accent Will could not place.

Will handed him some napkins and proceeded to help him blot the coffee from his suit.  Will chuckled lightly at the man's statment.  
   
"Well, just by looking at you and this fancy suit I have just ruined, I figure you are not the type of man someone would want to be rude to.  I am Will Graham,"  Smiling he held out his hand.

The man regarded him for a moment and the corners of his lips curved into a very small smile as he grasped Will's hand into his own 

"Pleased to make your aquaintance Mr. Graham.  I am Dr. Hannibal Lecter."  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, and leaving comments! I am excited about where this story is going and hope you continue on this journey with me. This chapter is a bit dialogue heavy. As this is my first Hannibal fic I am really exploring how to capture Will and Hannibal's characters so I hope I can do them some justice. Hopefully my skill will develop as I write more of the story!

"Dr Lecter?" Will said with a slight frown on his face letting go of the man's hand.

Hannibal gave Will a quizzical look. 

"Does my reputation precede me?"

"All kidding aside, now I really am glad I didn't insult you. It is quite a small world."

"I hope whatever you have heard of me isn't too far from repair. Now I shall have to try hard to remedy the bad gossip you have been passed along," Hannibal replied to him with a dry tone.

"Oh, no bad whispers at all Dr. Lecter. It just so happens we have an acquaintance in common. I work with Jack Crawford. I am actually one of the members of his team at Quantico. I know your name because you consulted for him on a couple of the Chesapeake Ripper murders." 

"Oh, I see," Hannibal said rather shortly with what Will would swear was a hint of contempt in his voice. He dismissed this however as he figured Dr. Lecter had no reason to be sore at that bit of information.

"Are you one of the team members working on trying to catch the Ripper?"

Will laughed to himself. 

"Hardly. I am what you would call a "newbie" to the team. It is my first year out of the academy. I have only worked one case. I did however research the Ripper extensively during my years there. One of my papers on him happened to catch Jack's eye."

Hannibal's voice changed back to the same tone it had been in his first words to Will. It held a hint of curiosity once again.

"Intriguing. Whatever you must have had to say about Jack's Ripper must have been impressive. He is of course the expert on that subject." 

Will made a slight huffing sound that he could tell took Hannibal by surprise. 

"He may think he is."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at Will. 

"Are you saying you know the Chesapeake Ripper better than Jack Crawford, Mr. Graham?"

"Not at all. What I am saying is the only person that is an expert on the Chesapeake Ripper is the man himself. You have consulted on the case. You must know his profile. The Ripper only shows the world what he wants us to see. He is the one in control. No matter what Jack thinks about how much he may know, he only knows as much as the Ripper wants him to." 

Hannibal again let his lips curve into a small smile. 

"You talk of the Ripper as if you have met him Mr. Graham."

"First off, you can call me Will. Mr. Graham is my dad. I am not one for formalities when it comes to myself," said Will softly. 

"My view on the Ripper, or any killer for that matter, probably sounds strange to the average person. The main reason Jack recruited a freshman like me for his team was just for that reason. I empathize with the killers. I can get into their heads and see what their motives behind their actions are. So yes, in a way I have met the Ripper because I know some of what he is trying to say. By delving into his murders I have been in his mind. I have been the Ripper. I admire him because he is smarter than any of us are, and I doubt he will ever be caught. He does terrible, horrible things but as a profiler I have to put that aside to try to get into the head of the man behind the murders. Even you have to admit Dr. Lecter that the Ripper has a certain art form to his work. If only in that, he is to be admired. " 

Will finished his statement in a rush. He was surprised at just how much he had divulged to a stranger. The subject of how he felt about killers was the one thing that had been on his mind the most since Hobbs' death. He figured he had thought about it so much that he was eager to get his thoughts out to someone, and Hannibal was the poor recipient that had to hear his jumbled thoughts finally form into words.

Hannibal stared directly into Will's eyes following his small explosion of words. Will was certain he saw something flash behind the man's eyes that disappeared in a quick flash. It was hard to name. Was it longing?

"Well Will. I must insist if I am to call you by your first name you should call me by mine. I find this thing you refer to as your "empathy" for killers very intriguing. Perhaps we can talk about it further at a later time? I have a speaking engagement that I have already scheduled for this afternoon." Hannibal asked him in an inviting tone.

The man's voice was soothing. The way he spoke to Will made him believe he had no other desire in the world than to hear his thoughts. It was unusual to someone who was not accustomed to having people care about his ideas, outside of Jack Crawford. 

"Well, uh" Will stumbled on his words.

"I don't want to be abrupt or anything but I don't really need a psychiatrist. It's nothing against you, but I just have a natural distrust for your entire profession."

Hannibal chuckled openly.

"Well, it's good I am not asking to be your psychiatrist. Although I would love to help improve your trust of my profession and I am sure your abilities would be wonderful to dissect on a clinical level. I was merely inquiring whether you would like to have dinner with me sometime in a more informal, one on one capacity?" Hannibal suggested with a cool tone.

"A date?" Will thought in his mind. "The way he is asking it definitely sounds like a date." 

He had expected a lot of things when going on this vacation, but never to be asked out on a date by a man, let alone a man that was admittedly handsome and refined as Hannibal seemed to be. Will had been out with women before, but he had never been asked out by a man in a romantic capacity. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't opposed to the idea. 

He had thought about it before but an opportunity had never presented itself. He wasn't one to put labels on sexuality anyway. He wasn't what you would call experienced in the area of romance. He had been with women before, but they had not seemed to show much interest in him past a few dates or the casual fling. Will had always been someone more comfortable with being alone anyway and did not have many close ties with other people, friendship or otherwise. His thoughts seemed to be his closest companion. That and his dogs of course. He couldn't understand why Hannibal was asking him after only talking with him for a short time.

Hannibal stared at him while the thoughts played through Will's mind. He had an expression on his face that seemed to make Will think he enjoyed watching his discomfort with the idea of being asked out.

"Will, if it makes you uncomfortable to think of it as a more private affair, you may think of it as a dinner between two people who share a similar acquaintance just getting to know one another. I have no expectations of you to think it is anything more, however if it should develop into something else I would be more than willing to explore that possibility. If we both agree upon it after talking further of course. I am only in France a couple more months before I return to my home in Baltimore. Perhaps our paths will cross again through Jack, and then we can say we have met previously at the very least." Hannibal offered.

Will was surprised at how Hannibal had understood his thoughts and hesitation. He was still hesitant at the idea, but if anything this new development in his trip would give him something different to think about over his coffee tomorrow morning. It would be a welcome change.

"Dr Lec...Hannibal. I think it would be very nice to have dinner with you and get to know you. Although I have no idea what it is that would make you want to. I did after all cover you in coffee." 

Hannibal smirked at Will.

"You are selling yourself short Will. In the small conversation we've had I have learned much about you and feel it will be a pleasure to get to know you further."

Will returned the smile, but with a skeptical tone. 

"I don't think you will find me that interesting Hannibal."

"Oh but I am sure I will," Hannibal said with an air of satisfaction.


	3. Chapter 3

Will stood in front of his mirror and stared back at his reflection. He didn't recognize the man staring back at him. Will Graham from Wolf Trap, Virginia did not dress in a black suit and tie. He looked and felt out of place in the suit he had bought earlier in the day. When Hannibal had called his cell phone that morning and suggested they meet at L'Astrance, Will had been happy to accept without even thinking of asking about the restaurant. He had to seek out the desk clerk to inquire about the type of place it was. He was greeted with the man's surprised voice and got a fifteen minute education about the fine dining and how hard it was to come by a table. Will's next question had been where he could go to buy a suit and tie.

He was sure that Hannibal had not read him accurately when he had met him. Will was positive he had never given off the vibe of someone who dressed in suits and ate fancy cuisine. This was in the fact the first black suit and tie he had ever purchased. On any previous special occasion he had found himself at, Will found it satisfactory to wear a button up shirt and tie. Most of the time the shirt still held the wrinkles it had gotten while being washed. Will looked awkward and out of place in what he had bought that afternoon. He almost thought about calling Hannibal and canceling just for how ridiculous he felt. However, Will had been eager for their second meeting over the past two days and thought he could endure a couple of hours feeling out of his element if only to dive deeper into getting to know Hannibal. 

Will's taxi dropped him off in front of the restaurant ten minutes early. He thought that he would beat Hannibal to their meeting, however upon arriving discovered that Hannibal was already waiting for him in front of the restaurant. Upon seeing Hannibal, Will had a sharp intake of breath. The man exuded power just by the way he carried himself. He was wearing a black three piece suit and white undershirt with his head held high and confident. His dark hair was slicked back and gleamed in the light of the Paris street lamps. His face was freshly shaven and smooth, and Will could almost imagine putting his hands against it and being able to feel no stubble at all. He felt an uneasiness stir in the pit of his stomach. Will was beginning to actually feel nervous about this dinner.

Upon seeing Will, Hannibal's face lighted up in amusement. Will was certain he could tell how uncomfortable he felt in the suit and it made his nerves even worse to think Hannibal knew just how out of place he was.

"Good evening Will. You do clean up well. However, I never intended you to go out and buy a suit just for this dinner. Your nicest clothes you had on hand would have done just fine."

"How do you know that I didn't own this before this dinner?" Will said trying to act offended.

Hannibal chuckled, but in a warm tone replied,

"I have not known you long Will, but I know you aren't someone I would normally see at the opera or a guest dressed up at one of my dinner parties pretending you are better than everyone else. I think that is why you intrigued me so. When I asked you to this restaurant I did not intend to make you feel out of your comfort zone or make you present yourself in a way that would make you feel out of place. I invited you here because it is your first time in the city and the food here is exquisite and not to be missed. I wanted to share with you one of Paris' best spots to have a meal, other than my own kitchen of course." 

Hannibal finished with a sly smile.

Will relaxed at Hannibal's statement. He felt grateful that Hannibal had been able to read him correctly and that he had no false ideas about what kind of person Will was. 

"Well for God's sake, you could have told me this before I went out and bought the suit," Will teasingly said.

"Wait a minute, you cook?"

"One of my hobbies in life is to prepare meals, yes. But it is so much more than just cooking. I look at it as an art form. I will have to have you over for a meal before you leave Paris. Then you may judge if the meals are better at L'Astrance or from my own kitchen." Hannibal gestured Will inside.

The host smiled brightly when he saw Hannibal walk in.

"Mousier Lecter. Please right this way. The table you have requested has been prepared for you and Chef Barbot is expecting you. He is ready for the challenge of your palate this evening."

The host led them to a table near the back of the restaurant. It was a beautiful set up and again made Will feel out of place. 

"Thank you Richard. You may bring me my usual bottle of red wine."

"Of course mousier." The host bowed and left Will and Hannibal to themselves at the table. 

"Wow," Will said. "I can see why you bring people to dinner here. People couldn't help being impressed with you after coming here." 

"Actually, I usually dine here alone. I find that most of the dinners I have with other people are at my parties when I am cooking for them. It is rare I find myself with a one on one dinner companion." 

"I find that hard to believe. You seem like a man who has many friends." 

"Well Will, because one is rich in acquaintances does not mean one is abundant in close friends. I find that having a few good friends is preferable for me. I hope to count you among those," Hannibal said warmly to him.

Will was trying to take everything in. The whole experience of the atmosphere and the presence of Hannibal made him feel overwhelmed. He felt intoxicated by the whole experience. He was enjoying every bit of it.

"So tell me Hannibal, are you staying in Paris for a long time or do you plan to return to Baltimore soon?"

"I came to Paris about a month ago to do a set of speaking arrangements on an educational basis. I am set to return to Baltimore in two months. I will be sad to leave Paris behind, but I do have my practice to attend to. I also miss my house. The flat I am renting here leaves much to be desired, especially in the size of the kitchen."

"I wasn't aware you had your own practice."

"I have a small office where I have been on my own for a few years. Before that I was a surgeon at John Hopkins. I found that psychiatry was more my calling so I switched specialties. What about you? How did you end up in the FBI and a star on Jack Crawford's team?"

"Well like I told you before, my gift happened to catch Jack Crawford's eye. I have always had my sights set on the FBI. Like you heard before, I suppose the criminal mind fascinates me."

Hannibal's eyes were bright with this statement. 

"I am curious to know. What happens when you use your gift?"

Will was hesitant to respond. He was cautious to divulge exactly how his mind worked, especially to a psychiatrist. However something in the way Hannibal looked at him made Will feel comfortable in sharing these details of his thoughts. He felt like Hannibal was not going to judge him for the dark places his mind traveled, that maybe he might even understand.

"When I look at a crime scene, I close my eyes. I use what's in front of me to reconstruct the murders. I become the killer. By the way the scene is presented I follow along with the murders like I am the one killing the victims. It's hard to explain, and probably sounds crazy."

"Not at all. In fact I find it intriguing. Like you said to me before. Killers, especially those who are serial murders are hard to comprehend. It is rare that one can get into their mind and identify with what they are truly thinking and what their killings actually signify. It is a gift you should embrace," Hannibal finished. 

"Sometimes embracing it means traveling too far," Will said not fully realizing the thoughts coming out of his mouth.

Hannibal regarded him thoughtfully for a moment. 

"Would this have anything to do with you running into me the other morning? I did happen to notice that something caught your attention in the cafe, but was unable to see anything out of the ordinary in the place you were staring intently at."

Will hesitated. He didn't know what Hannibal's response would be to hearing that he was seeing things. He decided to give him the truth while omitting a few of the crazy details.

"I had quite a welcoming to Jack's team. Our first investigation ended with me having to shoot the murderer. It seems harder to get out of my head than I expected."

"Ahhh." Hannibal said in understanding. "So Jack sent you here to get away from the aftermath and clear your head."

"Exactly." 

"I hold Jack in high esteem, however it seems to me he was wrong in his decision. He should be helping you hone your craft and dive deeper into it and understand the places you could go. With a gift such as yours the possibilities are endless," Hannibal said staring at Will as if he was promising him something.

Will regarded his statement. Perhaps he was right. Instead of running from the trauma he should be facing it head on, and use it to his advantage. He was not some fragile tea cup. He found Hannibal's thoughts on the matter were exactly like his own.

"Hannibal I must say it is amazing how you are able to get into my head and read my thoughts."

Hannibal reached across the table and put a hand on top of Will's own. 

"I find that we are more alike than you realize," Hannibal said looking into Will's eyes with a genuine, hopeful stare. 

Will brushed his fingers on top of Hannibal's and gave him a smile. The waiter came with their wine and to take their order. Their contact broke and each focused on their menus.

The rest of dinner proceeded in much the same way. Will found that through the conversation his fondness for Hannibal grew. He felt a connection to this man. When they stared at each other and their eyes met he felt close to him, like he had known him for a long time. Hannibal's early touch had sent a bolt of electricity through him that he had never felt. He quickly was falling for him, and hard. Seeing him, talking with him, and feeling this close connection gave his body a yearning to be physically close to him and have Hannibal hold him in his arms. He wanted Hannibal to know his mind and his body.

The dinner ended too quickly for Will. It was too soon that they were pushing in chairs and leaving through the front door of the restaurant. Hannibal invited Will to walk with him to his car.

" Will, I hope I am not too forward in saying I feel a connection with you that is rather jarring. I think I may need to see you soon as you will be occupying too many of my thoughts until then." Hannibal grabbed Will's hand in his once again.

Will put his hand on Hannibal's shoulders and leaned in close to his body, eyelids closing. Hannibal grabbed Will's head and pulled his face the rest of the way into a forceful kiss. Their lips met, and Will let a groan escape at the touch. Hannibal's hands roamed his chest on top of his shirt while his lips pressed into Will's. He then felt Hannibal's tongue demanding Will's mouth part for him. Will complied obediently and let Hannibal's tongue slip through. His tongue explored Will's mouth and danced with his tongue. It ended with Hannibal's tongue grazing Will's bottom lip and then taking his lip in his teeth and biting down hard. Will let another groan escape, this time one signaling desperation. He felt his bulge in his black pants becoming hard. 

Hannibal pulled quickly away. Will saw a red glint in his eyes as they both breathed heavily after finally coming up for air. Hannibal's face held an animalistic glare as he stared at Will. After a long moment, the red glint faded returning Hannibal's eyes to their normal amber color and his stare turned into one of uncertainty.

Hannibal then turned and opened the door to his Bentley and sat down in the driver's seat. He gave Will one last look.

"Goodnight William," he said as he closed the door and the started the car. His Bentley quickly pulled out and sped away.

He left Will standing in the parking lot alone still wearing a dazed expression.


End file.
